Ben 10: The Power of a Hundred
'Ben 10: The Power of a Hundred '''is the sequel to Omniverse created by Upchucktwister. Story Ben Tennyson, now seventeen sets to go to college. But when evil force rise with more powerful enemies and more dangerous threats, Ben plans to go back saving the world like before. Now Kevin is part of Rook and Ben's gang. He battles all the eight main antagonists - Dr. Animo, Albedo, The Forever Knights, Diagon, Hex, Aggregor, Khyber and Vilgax. He unlocks new aliens such as Rocks, Squidstrictor, Mr. Moows and Squidlehelmet. Mentioned Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Blukic * Driba * Azmuth * Spanner * Professor Paradox * Myaxx * Demolisher Alien * The Galactic Enforcers Villians * Psyphon * Megawhatts * Megawhatt Giant * Dr. Animo * Mutant Frog * Mutant Hamster * Mutant Hamfrosaur. * Darkstar * Limax I * Limax II * Limax III * Kraab * Kraab Soldiers * Incarceon Prisoners * Zombozo * Thumbskull * Frightwig * Acid Breath * Cerebrocrustacean Soldiers * Cerebrocrustacean King * Vilgax * Vaxasaurians * Vaxasaurian Giants * Red Beak Flyer * Rhomboid Vreedle * Octagon Vreedle * Nonagon Vreedle * Septagon Vreedle * Hexagon Vreedle * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Tenten * Polymorph Alien * Killer Whale * Sublimino * Hypnotising Workers * Perplaxahedron Guards * Perplaxahedron Laser Guns * Albedo * Hydromander Giant * Hydromander Soldiers * Hydromander Supergiant * Enforcer Alien * Interpreter Alien * Leader Alien * Dog Mutants * Zs'Skayr * Yenaldooshi * Mummy * Captain Nemesis * Will Harangue * Sprintus * Ragnarok * Samurai Supergiants * Kenko Mega Dinosaur * Xenocyte Queen * Xenocytes * Forever Knights * Eon * Maultrant * Null Void Aliens * Moocaw * Escaped Perk Upchuck * Reinrassic II * Diagon * Lucubra * Esoterica * Intergalactic Alien * Osmosian Soldiers * Anodite Soldiers * OTTO * Rad * Peligrax * Slix Vigma * Slix Vigma Soldiers * Trans-Dimensional Monster * Hex * Charmcaster * Golems * Mega Golems * Supergiant Golems * Milleous * Aggregor * Gorvan * Splixsons * Billy Billions * Servantis * Techadon * Techadon Robots * Fistrick * Evil Space Giant * Adwaita * The Megawhatitanitinator * Bermuda Triangle * Khyber * Nemetrix Aliens * Skurd (Formerly) * Ben 23 (Formerly) * Mad Ben * Nega Ben * Bad Ben * Benzarro * Dimension 23 Humans (Formerly) * Tetrax Shard 23 * Ant Monsters * Dr. Viktor * Ectonurite Soldiers * Ectonurite Skinwalkers * Living Mushrooms * Mycelium * Fungus Giant Insects * Lenopans * Lenopan King * Techadon Masters * Malware * Myaxx (Formerly) * Squid Monsters * Vilgaxia Troop Soldiers Aliens * All Aliens in Ben 10: Omniverse including Jetray, Fasttrack and Chamalien. * Mr. Moows * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Squidlehelmet Cast * Yuri Lowenthal * Greg Cipes * Owen Wilson * Paul Eiding * Dee Bradley Baker Movies * Ben 10: The Power of a Hundred: The Destruction of the Annihilarg. * Ben 10: The Power of a Hundred: Ghosting Rumbler Games * ''Coming Soon * Coming Soon * Coming Soon Episodes Season 1 Season 2 http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Omniverse Sequels